Transformers Prime: Behind the Scenes
by ThreeInOne
Summary: Inspired by AnimationNut's 'Take Two' and Mrs. Ferb-Fletcher-Inator's 'Cut'. This follows the hilarity the Transformers have to deal with on and off stage, and the various bloopers they've performed in the effort of making a good episode. Rated T for overall violence, Cybertronian cursing, and maybe some people being drunk, who knows?
1. Sick Mind

**((I sense an angry mob is ready to form anytime now. I will admit to having severe writer's block for RABKA, which isn't alleviated any by my English assignment being to read the Scarlet Letter (which may be the most boring book to ever exist upon the face of the earth) and deadlines in Physical Science. Not to mention I lost my binder which had the beginning of the next chapter...this has not been a good few months for me. But I shall be working on it, and you can expect a new chapter within the year at least. If not, I might put it on indefinite hiatus until the plot bunny returns.**

**The bunny bit me for this one, and hard. It was inspired by AnimationNut's 'Phineas and Ferb: Take Two' and Mrs. Ferb-Fletcher-Inator's 'Cut!'. I do not intend to rip either of them off with this. It's a humor/parody blooper reel for the series, and I'll be taking requests as to what chapter you want me to do.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. Or the OOC-ness that follows.**

* * *

**SICK MIND-**

**Bloopers:**

"Optimus, you're not going to believe this," Ratchet called to the Autobot leader from his position at the computer. "I've just pinpointed the location of the Decepticon warship."

"How did you penetrate their cloaking technology?" Optimus asked, coming over.

Before Ratchet could respond, Miko chimed in in a sing-song voice from offstage, "_Mag-ic!_" Bulkhead let out a little snort at this.

"What?" he asked when everyone looked at him. "I thought it was funny."

"Primus," the director muttered. "And we've only just started. Alright, people, keep it together! And Miko, so help me…"

"Aw, I love you too, pal!" said hellion shouted back, which resulted in Bulkhead laughing more.

* * *

"Don't touch ANYTHING!" Ratchet warned Optimus, while on the plague ship. "The virus could still be active."

Right on cue, the ship shook, and the Autobot corpse above Optimus shuddered and rocked. Instead of a few drops of Energon falling, though, the cords holding it in place snapped, and the entire body dropped from above to land on top of Optimus.

Ratchet simply stared. "…That wasn't in the script."

"No," the director sighed, "no it wasn't. I blame our prop crew."

"Hey!" Megatron shouted from off-screen. "Don't blame me! It was _your _shoddy supplies!"

"Autobot down," Ratchet said into his comlink. "I repeat, Autobot down." He sighed. "I'm getting too old for this slag."

* * *

Arcee stared through the door, gawking. "It's Megatron," she relayed over the comlink. "He's alive."

"What?" Nearly everyone was shocked by this.

"That's not possible," Ratchet denied.

"Well I'm staring right at him," Arcee reported as she entered the room, gun drawn. "Good news is, he's not staring back."

At that very moment, Megatron shot upright. "BOO!" he shouted, arms raised. Bumblebee chose to scream like a little girl and Arcee jumped back, a laser blast hitting the nearby wall. Megatron roared with laughter, clutching his stomach.

"You should've-you should've seen your faces!" he told them through chuckles.

*Not cool, man,* Bumblebee shook his head. *NOT cool.*

* * *

Meanwhile, on the bridge, Starscream was griping (as usual)

"Why has the electromagnetic shielding not been repaired?" he snapped at several Vehicon.

"The crews are working as fast as they can, Lord…" The Vehicon was cut off by Starscream slapping him hard. "Ah, ow, ow!" the drone complained, clutching his face.

"Cut," the director said. "Alright, what is it?"

The Vehicon touched a hand to his faceplate gingerly. "He cut my optic," he pouted, pulling back a finger with Energon coating it.

"Pimp-slap for the win!" Miko crowed off-stage.

"Shut up Miko!"

* * *

Megatron gazed at the ruined image of Kaon around him. "If this is my subconscious," he mused aloud, before he thrust his face into Bumblebee's, baring his teeth and snarling, "_WHAT ARE YOU DOING INSIDE MY HEAD?_"

Bumblebee didn't respond, but his wings dropped to their lowest point. Megatron noticed a moment later that the floor had gotten very wet and very warm.

"Oh c'mon, 'Bee, really?" the director shouted.

*He scares me,* the youngling whimpered.

"That's it, I'm taking a break!" Megatron stomped off-stage, leaving shallow, foot-step shaped puddles behind him. "Will someone PLEASE help me disinfect my foot? Anyone?"

* * *

Arcee, having just been discovered by Starscream, allowed Bumblebee to run through the Ground Bridge.

"Intruders!" Starscream yelled, blaster brought out.

"Allow me," Arcee smirked, firing her blaster. However, Starscream couldn't dodge quick enough, and the blast struck his left wing. Arcee stopped, putting ah and to her mouth to contain the laugh. "O-oops. Sorry about that."

"Ow!" Starscream stumbled back. "You did that on purpose!"

"Uh, no I didn't," Arcee said with a giggle. "Bye now."

The director pinched the bridge of his nose as Arcee retreated through the Ground Bridge, laughing, while Starscream spat out Cybertronian and human curses at her. "Can we get a medic in here?"

* * *

Two bright, glowing red optics appeared in the darkness of Bumblebee's mind. "I'm out," a voice hissed with glee. That was when Megatron pushed his head forward a bit too far, slamming it into the camera.

"Ow!" he griped. "Alright, who put the fragging camera so close to my head? I can't see anything in this darkness."

"You better not have cracked the lens or it's coming out of your paycheck!" the director shouted at him.

**Extra: Coffee Break-**

Ratchet sighed, dropping into a seat in the break room with a cup of coffee in hand. "Is it just me, or does it seem like the episodes are getting harder and harder to film without accidents?"

"Well, seeing that Megatron, Steve, Starscream, and Optimus are all in the medbay with various work-related injuries," Arcee pointed out while sipping her coffee, "yes, yes it does."

*I blame the director,* Bumblebee muttered. *I mean, he won't even give us a raise, and I'd kill for a stunt double sometimes. But nooo, we've got to make it more 'real'. It doesn't help that the guy rents out the studio part time to some other group, just to raise the money needed. What other group works here anyway?*

Right as he said that, the wall exploded. A group of Movie-verse Decepticons ran through, followed by Movie-verse Autobots. Inexplicably, the wall across from them exploded and they kept running through, various other walls exploding.

"Bayverse?" Ratchet asked.

"Bayverse," Arcee affirmed.

**((It might not be that funny, but you decide. R & R.))**


	2. Darkest Hour

**((Alright, here's a new Behind the Scenes chapter, courtesy of yours truly. This one concerns Darkest Hour and pokes fun at Optimus's tendency to die and come back to life in pretty much every series of Transformers ever. Also, the extra was suggested by a reviewer, who's name evades me tonight...but don't worry, I'll give you complete credit for it. Please, remember to suggest which chapter I should do next, and keep tuning in to see how they screw up next.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. At all. Ever.))**

**DARKEST HOUR**

***Warning: lots of Optimus Prime abuse. Read at your own risk.***

"If I doom the Autobot cause on Cybertron, so be it. But I will never forsake our human allies," Optimus decided, moving to stab the Star Saber into the ground. However, he came up a bit short, and screamed as the Star Saber cut his left foot in half.

"Ooh," Megatron winced. "That's gotta hurt." Optimus had dropped to the ground, a string of intermixed sobs and curses coming out of his mouth as he clutched his foot.

"Why can't I work with professionals?" the director groaned. "I'm sure Michael Bay doesn't have these problems."

"Wanna bet?" Megatron muttered.

* * *

Optimus ran forward, preparing to sever Megatron's arm from his body. He, however, tripped, and stumbled forward. He ended up impaling himself on the Dark Star Saber, dropping to his knees.

"Seriously, man, are you _trying _to tempt fate?" Megatron asked with a crooked smile.

"Don't…start," Optimus coughed. "Help…"

* * *

Optimus's next move was to block Starscream's missile. He raised the Star Saber to deflect the missile, but it exploded in his face, knocking him on his back.

"Ow," Prime whimpered.

"Jinx," Megatron chimed. "Don't let him near me, I don't wanna die."

"Shut up,"

"Will someone _please _help Prime up?" the director shouted.

* * *

"Our opportunity to revive Cybertron has been lost, due to the treachery of Optimus Prime," Megatron announced to his troops from atop the warship. "But from our fortress of New Kaon, we will instead seize control of THIS world! Decepticons! Transform and roll out!"

The Seekers stared at him blankly. "I just screwed up my line, didn't I?" Megatron realized.

"We don't _have _wheels, idiot," Starscream snapped.

"Shut up Starscream,"

"It was a good G1 reference," the director said. "Alright, let's try this again."

* * *

June was driving near the siege of Omega-1, when the Vehicon landed in front of her car. He pointed his gun at the windshield.

"Hasta la vista, baby," he drawled in a really bad Ahnold accent. "You just got terminated."

"Steve!"

"Sorry, I couldn't resist," the Vehicon shrugged.

"Epic fail!" another Vehicon chimed from offstage.

"Shuddup Greg!"

* * *

"Oh, I don't think so," Optimus shook his head, arms folded across his chest. "There's no fragging way I'm doing this."

"C'mon Optimus, it won't be that bad," the director assured him.

"You are asking me to purposefully get blown up in this big-aft explosion that will more than likely kill me," Optimus pointed out, "and I don't even get a stunt double. That is cheap. So, so cheap."

"Just suck it up and deal with it," the director scowled, "or you can forget about this week's paycheck."

"Fine," Prime muttered, stomping into the base.

"And action!"

_Take One_

Optimus raised the Star Saber, preparing to strike down on the Ground Bridge controls, while the Decepticon warship hovered overhead. His optics shifted, before he dropped the Star Saber and ran for the exit, shouting, "Every 'bot for himself!"

The director groaned. "Cut."

_Take Two_

Optimus was back into position after a firm speech from the director about taking his job seriously which ended with him threatening the Prime with Ratchet reformatting him into a toaster oven. Prime vented heavily before bringing the sword down on the controls. At the same time, the laser weapon hummed, before there was a loud gunshot. A flag popped out, "BANG!" embroidered on white cloth.

"Starscream!" Megatron shouted.

"Don't blame me, it was Miko's idea!" the Seeker retorted.

"Hey!" Miko yelled from offscreen. "Snitch!"

"It's like working with a bunch of kindergarteners," the director muttered to himself.

_Take Three_

On the third time, the scene actually went as scripted. However, the explosion was accompanied by Optimus's high-pitched shriek of pain, before it was cut short a moment later. Both the director and Megatron stared, before the latter flew down to the rubble.

"Uh, yeah, he's not moving," Megatron reported, lifting a limp arm that broke off in his grip. "I think he might actually be dead."

The director ran a hand through his hair. "This won't be good for ratings."

**EXTRA: Pinkimus Prime**

Megatron was on his way to his trailer when his audios picked up a distinctly human curse and the clatter of falling paint cans. He naturally attributed this to Knock Out trying to get into the (forbidden) paint closet. The Decepticon medic had a tendency to go a little stir crazy if he was kept away from his paint for too long and since Miko's last paint-involved-prank, all paint had been locked away for safe-keeping. Hence a crazy Knock Out.

Anyway, Megs decided to investigate and found Miko digging into the closet, pulling out a bucket of paint and a paintbrush. "What are you doing?" Megatron asked, confused. This resulted in Miko dropping the paint can on her foot, which summarily resulted in a scream which had the Decepticon leader cringing.

"Are you trying to scare the crap out of me?" she demanded, rubbing her sore foot.

"I'll ask again," Megatron repeated, arms across his chest, "what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" she retorted. When there was no response, she added, "I'm planning on pranking Optimus while he's bedridden. Want to help me?"

"And why, pray tell, would I?" Megatron asked, deciding to amuse her.

"Um, duh, because he's your arch-nemesis, _and _you're not allowed to kill him. How else are you supposed to get one up on him?"

Megatron let her point sink in. _Two words, _he thought. _Elita. One. _But he supposed it wasn't a good idea to mention his little…incident with the Autobot femmes' leader. "Good point. I'm in."

"Excellent," Miko gave her best Decepticon look. "Then let's begin."

Megatron and Miko, both lugging around paint cans, snuck into Prime's room. The Autobot leader was decked out in a full body cast, stuck with 2 broken arms, a broken leg, several cracked rib struts, a nearly-shattered T-cog, and a mild concussion. He was in recharge, not stirring as the two cracked open the cans and went to work pouring them across his battered frame. They snuck back out, laughter becoming full-blown.

A few hours later, a horrified Optimus awoke to find himself painted an entire shade of gaudy neon pink. His screams and very inappropriate curses could be heard all across the studio.


	3. Chain of Command

**((Alright, I'm back, at least for now. My muse has been completely dead lately and I've been attempting to revive it without success. I decided to do Chain of Command next, and it is Starscream-centric/has a lot of Starscream torture in it. In other words, I love it. Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers of any kind or Red vs Blue.))**

**CHAIN OF COMMAND**

***Any and all Starscream abuse can be credited to the actual writers of the show. They really seemed to hate 'Screamer in this episode.***

"Why did I even bother to show up this morning?" Starscream complained to himself as he stormed onto the set. He threw the script to the side, fuming.

"Oh cheer up Starscream," Megatron slapped the Seeker on the back. "This is going to be hilarious."

"For you!" 'Scream shot back, pulling forward.

"True," the Decepticon leader grinned evilly. "I'm going to have Soundwave record your expression when the Predacon tosses you around like a ragdoll; it'll be my new screen saver."

"Primus kill me now," Starscream muttered under his breath, putting his head in his hands.

* * *

In the middle of the Arctic, the Predacon remained frozen in his icy prison. As the sun rose, however, the ice encasing him began to slowly melt. Yellow optics onlined, his chest started to glow, and the Predacon screeched, shaking his body to pull himself free of the ice. The Predacon shook all of the ice off of his body and attempted to take off, only to pause in confusion. He tried to lift his limbs and bent down to sniff his claws, confused. He pulled again and again…and eventually ripped them free, with two blocks of ice stuck to them.

"Okay," the director stood up, "who's the wise guy who decided to super-glue the Predacon to the ice?"

Off-stage, Starscream gave Miko a high-five.

* * *

"Military command of the Predacon is most logical," Shockwave replied, "since my services are required elsewhere." Both Megatron and Shockwave entered the warship and the door closed and locked. Starscream, a tad bit frantic, raced for the door as well, slamming a fist on it. He turned around, a nervous smile on his face, and the Predacon bent in low, optics narrowed, his face in Starscream's.

"Is this part of the—" Starscream managed to voice before the Predacon sank his jaws over the upper half of Starscream's body, lifting him straight off of his stilettoed feet. The Seeker screamed and the Predacon shook Starscream around a bit. Before anyone could stop him, the rest of 'Screamer had vanished into the Predacon's mouth, and he had swallowed. Satisfied, the Predacon laid down, head resting on his claws.

"Was that supposed to happen?" Knock Out asked, even as Megatron burst out laughing, nearly falling back on his aft.

"_SOMEONE GET ME OUT OF HERE THIS INSTANT!_" Starscream's muffled voice could be heard, his fists banging metal.

"Shockwave," the director gestured.

The cyclops sighed. "Very well."

* * *

"Wrecker fact #17?" Wheeljack asked, suspended from the rock face.

"Guards never look up," Bulkhead answered. He started to move down so to knock rocks on the Vehicon's head, but instead he hit a loose patch of the rock wall. Losing his grip, the green Wrecker fell all the way down, landing directly on the Vehicon's head.

"Nice one Bulk," Wheeljack commented sarcastically, letting go. He dropped down beside his pal, helping him to his feet. "You okay?"

"I think so," Bulkhead rubbed his head. "But he isn't."

Wheeljack looked back at the Vehicon in question. "Yeesh. Shouldn't have looked."

Both Wreckers whirled about as another Vehicon came out of the mine. "You killed Kenny," he spoke simply. "You guys killed Kenny! You fraggers! How could you? He was my best friend! How could you?!" Before either of the befuddled 'bots could comment, the 'Con had dropped to his knees, clutching his faceplate as he sobbed. "Oh, _my PRIMUS! _Kenny, you're dead! How did this happen? You were so young! It's my fault; I should've seen the warning signs! I didn't even know you were smoking! It worked so fast!" He crawled forward, cradling Kenny's head. "You had so much to do, so much Autobot-killing to do! Oh Primus, who will help to kill Autobots now? I don't want to live in a world with Autobots!" He burst into tears again. "My Primus, why? Oh Kenny…"

Everyone stared.

"Okay, he's either an incredible idiot, or he's a really dedicated actor," Bulkhead decided.

* * *

"I'm not doing this," Starscream shook his head. The Seeker was coated in a lime green slime that, no matter how much water was administered, refused to come off.

"Starscream, all you have to do is poke the Predacon and duck," the director explained. "It's not that complicated."

"I got eaten," the Seeker shot back in a flat voice. "I was in that vile beast's stomach for _two hours _before Shockwave could get me out. I smell like a dead fish threw up on me, and I'm pretty sure that this stomach fluid is never coming off. I deserve at least a five minute break."

"If you get a break, it's coming out of your pay," the director shot back, arms across his chest. "You will do this."

The Seeker sighed. "Fine, fine, you win this round. I'll do it."

_Take One_

"You miserable beast! I am your commanding officer and I order you to crawl back into your kennel, now!" Starscream shouted at the beast. The Predacon merely snorted and turned away dismissively. "I said 'now', already!" Starscream jabbed the Predacon on the leg with an electric prod.

Instead of attempting to blast Starscream with fire per the script, the Predacon's tail swung around, slamming into Starscream. The Seeker, with a scream, was sent flying head over heels.

"He's going…he's going…and he's gone," Megatron commented with a smug grin.

_Take Two_

"I said 'now', already!" This time, the Predacon's optics narrowed, and his jaws shot forward. With a girly squeal, Starscream hopped back, managing to avoid being swallowed again. However, the Predacon then bent down, picked up the electric prod in his teeth, and flung it forward.

"Medic," the director called half-heartedly as Starscream collapsed, convulsing.

_Take Three_

"I said 'now', already!" After jabbing the Predacon, Starscream pulled back, optics squeezed shut and hands held up in front of his face. There was no motion for a while and he opened his optics. "He's asleep."

"Oh you have _got _to be kidding me," the director groaned.

_Take Four_

"I said 'now', already!" The Predacon's optics narrowed and it fired the blast of fire. However, Starscream didn't duck in time and instead had his body engulfed in fire.

"Stop, drop, and roll, 'Screamer!" Knock Out yelled as the Seeker flailed, although he was grinning broadly.

"Ooh," Megatron winced. "Who knew Predacon stomach fluids were flammable? Or caused that big of an explosion?"

"Time for a break," the director informed them.

"_Oh, you think?!_"

* * *

The Predacon was happily napping, per the script, when he heard heavy footsteps approaching. Lifting his head, he spotted Starscream storming up in the Apex Armor. The Seeker was visibly charred, slime still splattered across him, one optic fritzing, with several dents swathing his body.

"You do realize this isn't in the—" Knock Out was stopped by the director.

"Shh," the director waved a hand. "Let's see how this ends."

"Okay, now in you go!" the Seeker snapped at the Predacon, even as the beast stood and growled. Starscream tapped his chest. "Ha! Do your worst. The Apex Armor is virtually—" He was cut off by the Predacon latching onto his arm and hoisting him off his feet. "AH!" The Seeker was unprepared for being shaken and tossed about like a ragdoll, his body battered by the very thing protecting it. "No! Release me!" The Predacon shook him around a bit more, before throwing him at the wall. He slammed into the wall and crashed into the floor.

"That…was pretty good improv," Knock Out nodded. Several minutes of silence passed.

"Megatron," the director hissed. "Your line."

"Oh," the tyrant shook his head. "Sorry…Starscream, are you with the beast?"

Starscream gritted his dentas as he stood. "Yes, Master! We've been reviewing…attack maneuvers." Under his breath he muttered bitterly, "He's doing quite well."

"All of that is definitely staying," the director nodded. "Nice one Starscream."

"Oh sure," the Seeker groaned. "Like I really planned all of that."

* * *

"Is this it?" Miko asked, hoisting up a rock.

Magnus stared at her. "Yes, Miko, of course that's it. Because the relic we're looking for looks just like a rock."

"Wow, I really found—hey!" Miko protested. Wheeljack and Bulkhead snickered.

* * *

"No worries. _My _Predacon is no doubt dismantling the interlopers as we speak," Starscream bragged. "It was a challenge, but I managed to tame the savage beast. Taught it to heed my every command."

"You're not wearing the Armor to protect yourself from it?" One of the Seekers asked.

"Slag yeah I am," 'Screamer muttered, ignoring the director's glare. "What? I'm being honest!"

* * *

Wheeljack threw the grenade at the Predacon's mouth, expecting it to sail into the beast's maw. However, his tail smacked it aside. It bounced off of a rock face, off of the floor, rolled for a bit, slid down a crevice, bounced again, and landed right on Wheeljack's shoulder. "Aw scrap," he managed as it went off right in his face.

"I don't know how," the director muttered, "but I know you are responsible for this."

"Moi?" Miko feigned innocence, even as Ratchet tended to Wheeljack. "I have no idea what you mean."

* * *

The scene where the Predacon was supposed to attack the Armored Miko was coming up quickly. Starscream watched as the beast crouched over Miko, about to attack her. Instead, at the last minute, he turned, growling, and lunged for Starscream. The Seeker screamed as jaws once again wrapped around him and he felt himself slide into the belly of the beast.

"I have to admit," Miko stood up, smiling, "that was cool."

"Megatron, stop laughing!" the director shouted. "And Shockwave, please get your pet to stop eating Starscream."

"Yeah, Shocky," Miko taunted. "You might want to reign Fluffy in."

"For Primus's sake, can't any of you act mature?" the director groaned.

"No," Miko admitted.

* * *

Starscream tsked, approaching the fallen Miko. "Even the strongest armor can't protect the weakest of creatures."

Miko suddenly shot up and grabbed Starscream. "Protected _you_, didn't it?"

"Ooh," Knock Out murmured, "you just got burned, 'Screamer."

"Don't call me that!"

* * *

_Take Twenty-Seven_

"I said 'now', already!" Starscream stabbed the electric prod into the Predacon and, with only the slightest squeak, ducked to avoid the fire blast. Standing up, he realized his crest was singed and, panicking, quickly put it out.

"Victory!" the Seeker exclaimed, happy to have finished the scene.

"Finally," the director breathed a sigh of relief. "Now nothing else can go wrong."

"The lens cap was on," Knock Out pointed out.

Starscream stared uncomprehendingly, before screaming in inarticulate rage and storming offstage.

**EXTRA: Starscream Auditions**

"Thank you all for coming," the director started, walking across the platform in front of the mechs before him. "Now, as I'm sure you're all aware, Transformers Prime Starscream quit earlier today, and since all of your series's are over/you are dead in them, we are holding auditions for the new Prime Starscream. First up," he glanced at the clipboard, "G1 Starscream."

"I feel absolutely ridiculous in this costume," G1 'Screamer commented on the grey Prime Starscream outfit he had on. "Anyone else agree?" Several of the other Starscreams murmured consent.

"Look, just-just read the lines please," the director managed to not snap. "From the top. And…action."

G1 Starscream glanced at the script. "I have been a fool. Made mistakes. Monumental ones. I now realize I was never destined to be leader, or even an equal partner. And, I am at peace with that. I have gained a clearer understanding of—" G1's words were interrupted by a snickering from the Movie Starscream. "What? What's so funny?"

"Your-your voice," Movie Starscream managed. "It-It's so squeaky. You sound like a mouse."

"At least I don't look like a Dorito," G1 huffed. Movie narrowed his optics.

"What did you say, you whiny little baby?"

"You heard me loud and clear," G1 shot back, jabbing Movie right in the cockpit. "You look like a fragging Dorito. Plus, you couldn't have been anymore pathetic in your series."

"Well at least I'm not a sniveling coward who bowed down to Megatron every time he raised his arm," Movie snarled, shoving his face in G1's. "You must've been great in the berth, 'cause you acted like his glitch."

"At least I didn't get killed by humans," G1 growled.

"At least I wasn't killed _thirty seconds _after gaining leadership,"

"Well I'm immortal pal," G1 snapped. "What's your excuse?"

"That's it!" Movie socked G1 right in the face, a hard right hook sending the Starscream reeling. "It's so on! You are going down, old mech!"

"Just try it, wanna-be!" G1 grabbed Movie's neck, kneeing him right in the midsection, and started punching the Starscream in the face repetitively. G1 howled as Movie twisted his wing until something snapped and then proceeded to headbutt the Bayverse star.

The director had his head in his hands shortly after as G1 and Movie soon dragged Animated into the free-for-all, Unicron Trilogy standing on the edge and watching. G1 had just repeatedly slammed Movie's head into Animated's crotch when the door opened.

"Excuse me," Shattered Glass Starscream came up to the director, holding the script. "I got held up by some Autobot idiots. I hear you're auditioning for a new Starscream for TFPrime?"

"You're hired!" the director exclaimed, standing up. "Congratulations, you got the job! Monday, 7:00 AM, Studio E, show up on time."

"WHAT?!" G1, Movie, and Animated all shouted, looking up from their brawl.

"Can I go now?" Unicron Trilogy asked.

**((To be honest, I've never actually watched the Unicron Trilogy. I just threw him in there to add an extra 'Screamer. And Shattered Glass Starscream will be featured later on, and may be out of character, though I tried to keep him a bit in character. I also thought it'd be funny if Generation One and the Bayverse decided to get in a bit of a fight over which one is better. No matter what universe, a Starscream is a Starscream, and 'Screamer is all about ego.))**


End file.
